The Wrong Bride: an Original Story
by kadaq6
Summary: My first finished story.


**Chapter One**

**August, 1872.**

**Tulip Falls, Idaho.**

Isadora O'Malley hummed as she swept the floors of her father's general store. Her younger sister, Brigit, came twirling in the room in her new, bright red dress.

"Look at my new dress, Dora!" she squealed "Da got it for me!"

Dora looked down at her own, nearly threadbare, brown dress then back at her little sister

"It looks beautiful, Bridge."

Her sister giggled and Dora briefly wondered what it felt like to be their father's favorite. It was no secret that Brigit favored their late mother and Dora looked like her Da. Dora wished she had not been born plain. Her insanely curly, red hair looked like a bird's nest compared to her sister's gently curling blonde hair. Her eyes were green where her sisters were a shining blue. She was short and had freckles all over her face. Brigit was willowy with a roseleaf complexion. Dora sighed and continued her work. The bell above the door jingled, alerting to the presence of a customer. She looked up and stopped sweeping.

"Hello? How can I help you?" Dora moved to behind the counter and then she finally looked up at who had entered her father's store. Her heart stopped beating for a moment as she looked up into the face of the most handsome man she had ever seen. His stubbled jaw led her eyes to travel up to his chocolate brown eyes and his wavy brown hair.

"H-hello sir. "

He looked at her "Hello. I am William Blake. I am new to town and would like to purchase something from you."

She listened to his crisp British accent and nodded "what would you like Mr. Blake?"

He listed a few things and she went about getting them. Brigit skipped over to her  
"Dora? Who is that man?" she whispered

Dora looked at Mr. Blake who has now staring transfixed at Brigit.

"Mr. William Blake. He is new in town" Dora explained

Brigit went to William "Hello Mister Blake!"

He stammered "Hello Miss….?"

"Brigit O'Malley. That is my sister Isadora. "

She gestured to Dora and William offered a curt nod. She smiled a little and continued getting his items. Like every other man, he was enchanted with her baby sister…and not with her. She was beginning to think she would not find a man until Brigit was married. She sighed and set the items on the counter as Mr. Blake said something that made Brigit laugh and Dora watched. He was clearly smitten with her charming baby sister. Dora was charming too , in her way, but she knew she could never match the charm of Brigit O'Malley.

"Mr. Blake? I have your items." She spoke up

He turned to her and paid her for them then resumed talking to Brigit. Their father came into the room and glanced at the stranger.  
"Who is that, Isadora?" he asked gruffly

"Mr. William Blake, Da. He is new in town"

"Why is he talking to my little Brigit? Does he not know he should be talking to the eldest?"

"All men like Brigit, Da. "

"Donna be jealous of the lass, Isadora. It doesn't become you."

"Yes Da"

She put his change in the drawer and watched her sister. Her Da frowned "I shall have to inform him of my rule, daughter"

Her head shot up in surprise "What rule is that?"

He walked away without answering and she frowned in thought. What rule?

William Blake could not take his eyes off the blond beauty before him. Brigit O'Malley was the loveliest creature he had ever beheld. She fairly glowed with joy and it was no wonder than her sister seemed pale in comparison. Isadora was comely; it was just that her pleasing features seemed like naught compared to her sister's lively and effortless beauty. He glanced at Isadora as she swept the floor. No, she was not ugly. She just was not her sister. He focused his attentions back on Brigit's musical laughter as she called to her sister.

"Dora! Come talk to Wil- I mean Mister Blake!"

She blushed and shook her head "I've work to do, Bridge."

Brigit shrugged and turned her attention back to William, much to his delight. They chatted until Brigit's father called for her and she skipped over to his side. He knew then that he must work up the courage to ask her father to allow him to court her. He tipped his hat at Dora, who blushed again and he smiled at Brigit, who giggled. Her father frowned slightly but he decided it was because he was not fond of anyone after his daughter's heart. He whistled as he left the store, feeling quite like he was floating.

Dora listened as Brigit went on and on about William Blake two weeks later. She attempted to tame her wild hair into a braid as Brigit nearly swooned from happiness. She swallowed the jealousy that hasd arisen the minute William's name had come up in their nightly conversation. Dora knew that William had feelings for Brigit but she could not shake what she felt for him deep inside.

"Do you think he loves you, Bridge?"

She blushed prettily "Oh Dora! I do think he likes me!"

She forced a smile "I am happy for you, sister. And I will miss you around the house."

She smiled "Do you think he will propose, Doe?"

Dora nodded "I do, Cricket"

They grinned at each other over the use of their childhood nicknames. They lay down in their bed

"Oh Doe. I do hope that the right man comes along for you. I don't understand why handsome fella hasn't come to sweep you off your feet! You are so sweet and good and just adorable. Why, I never saw such pretty red hair in all my days!" Brigit tugged on one of her sister's red ringlets.

Dora smiled. Brigit always knew just what to say to her and she adored her sister, a fact which was clear to all who knew the O'Malley sisters.

"Ah Cricket. No one can match your beauty."

"The difference, my sweet Doe, is that your beauty comes from within and shines on your face. That is what makes you beautiful."

"Brigit! You've got a heart of gold and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Dora lightly scolded her sister.

"You're the good one Dora. The one who always does what she is told to do. I am just the pretty one that all the boys follow around. They don't know me beyond what I look like. The man that loves you will love you for your heart and your beauty."

Dora watched her sister "I don't like to hear you talk of yourself that way. You're the only reason I stay here with Da."

"Da loves you. In his way."

Dora shook her head and a red ringlet sprang free "He doesn't love me. Don't think he ever has. He would marry me to the first man who asked. He doesn't actually care about me."

Brigit looked at her sadly "I'm sorry, Doe."

"Don't be, Cricket. I love you too much to ever be angry at you for something you can't control."

Brigit smiled "I do love you so, Dora."

Dora kissed her sisters cheek and rolled over to go to sleep.

**Chapter 2**

**Three months later**

William could not believe his luck. Mr. O'Malley had actually agreed to William marrying Brigit. He was allowed to marry the girl of his dreams! He invited Brigit out for a picnic and slid his hand into the pocket that housed the ring.  
"Bridge, darling?"

"Yes, William?"

He pulled out the ring "I love you. Marry me?"

She grinned and hugged his neck "oh yes yes yes!"

William hugged her close and they went to tell her sister. Dora smiled when they walked in

"oh Doe! Guess what?"

She looked between them "I think I can guess, Cricket"

He had never heard their little nicknames for each other before and he was suddenly very much aware of the deep love the siblings had for each other.

"William and I are getting married!"

Something flashed across her face but she quickly replaced it with a smile. She hugged her sister tight

"I am happy for you, Cricket. My baby sister is all grown up."

Their father walked in and Brigit shared their news. He smiled a little and squeezed his daughter.

"We wish to marry while the circuit preacher is still here." William spoke up

"So by the end of the week?" Dora said eyes widening

Brigit nodded and Dora looped arms with her "then we have work to do"

The night before the wedding, as Dora hemmed their mothers wedding dress for Brigit, her father came down and stopped her

"Brigit won't be wearing that, lassie."

Dora's head shot up "whyever not da?"

He sat across from her "my rule,Isadora. You are the eldest. You must marry first. You will marry William Blake"

All the color drained from Dora's face "Da! I can't do that to Brigit!"

"You must"

"I won't do it Da!"

"You have no choice, Isadora Tabitha!" he bellowed

She shrank back and nodded as tears sprang to her eyes. She knew that this would wound her sister deeply and she hated to do that.

"You will be wearing a veil so William will have no idea it isn't Brigit he's marrying"

"Da, that is very deceitful!"

He patted her head "I need to marry you off and it seems deceit is the only way to do it."

He walked away as tears streamed down her cheeks. She went up to her room and Brigit was in tears.

"Oh Cricket! I am so sorry!"

Brigit turned hate filled eyes on her "Do not call me that. You have betrayed me Isadora! I no longer wish to speak to you."

Dora sat "Please don't say that. I have no choice. Da is making me do this. I do not want to hurt you."

Brigit laughed angrily "We both know you love William and wish he had noticed you instead of me."

Dora gaped "I may have liked William but not enough to steal him from you. I would never do something like that."

"You probably think stealing William is the only way anyone will marry you. And maybe….you're right"

The words were filled with venom that Dora knew her sister could not possibly mean. Dora stood in tears, wounded deeply by her sister. "I will sleep in the guest room tonight."  
"Good" her sister said as she cried.

Dora fled the room and starting sobbing. She hated doing this to her sister. She hated her Da for making her marry William and for thinking there was no other way for her to get married. She hated that she was born plain. She hated that William would most likely hate her too after tomorrow and then she would truly be alone in the world.

Dora slid the wedding dress on with shaking fingers. A knock sounded on the door and she turned her head "Come in"

Her Da came in with a thick veil. "You must wear this until after he has consummated your vows. Tell him it is a family tradition."

She flushed "Da. I hate lying."

He shrugged "oh well"

She put the veil on and tried to stop the heavy flow of tears. Her da walked her to the church and, though her sight was obstructed by the thick veil, she could see how excited she was.

"Why the veil, my love?" he asked

Da spoke up "Family tradition. She must wear it until tomorrow morning."

William frowned then shrugged "Well as long as I am married to my darling Brigit."

They spoke their vows and Brigit and William but when they signed the license, she signed as Dora. William didn't even notice.

"Where is Isadora?" he asked as they walked back to his house

"Sick. Quite sick" the veil muffled her voice as well.

"I am sure you missed her today."

Dora nodded and entered his home. Her jaw dropped beneath the veil and she gasped in delight

"Like it, love?"

"Oh yes!"  
William took her hands and led her upstairs to his room. He respected her father's wishes and did not remove the veil.

**Chapter Three**

The next morning, William could not wait to remove his bride's veil. He eagerly slipped it off her face and went pale. Instead of golden blonde curls spilling out, he saw springy red ones. Instead of creamy complexion, was a freckled one. Instead of Brigit, he had Isadora.

"Isadora?!"

She woke up and went paler "William."

"What are you doing here!?"  
She sat up "It is a very long story."

He glared "apparently, we have the time."

She started to cry "My Da came up with this insane rule that I had to be married first. Instead of just telling you and my sister to wait…he decided it would be better if I just married you. I swear- this was not my idea."

William's face grew dark with fury "Oh wasn't it?"

"No! I would never hurt my sister like that. I love her too much to see her hurting."

"You agreed readily."

"My father didn't exactly give me a choice"

He scoffed and got dressed "I hope you enjoyed last night. I won't be repeating it anytime soon."

She grew even paler "Why?"

"Why? Why?! You aren't Brigit. I don't love you Isadora!"

She flinched "I know." She said

Those two words were filled with a hidden pain that spoke of something that went deeper than just this act of deceit. Part of William wanted to ask her why she was so sad but the part of him that was angry won out. "I will be sleeping in the guest room, wife" he filled that last word with hatred.

One tear slipped down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away with a nod. He stormed out and left her in the bedroom, all alone.

Dora broke down into hard sobs the minute he left the room. She knew that he would hate her too but she did not expect it to hurt this much. She had lost her sister and now she had lost the friendship of William, too. She buried her face in her hands and cried.

William stalked down to his father-in-law's general store.

"Galen!" he said angrily to him

He looked up "Ah. You took the veil off then?"

"How dare you."

"I know it must have been a shock to see little plain Isadora instead of my Brigit, but it had to be done."

"You had to saddle me to a wife I do not love for the rest of my days?"

"She is the eldest. She was too plain for anyone to notice her and I wanted her off my hands."

William stared at him. Those words were so cruel that he actually felt bad for Isadora.

"You are a cruel man, Galen O'Malley. Much more cruel than I would have ever guessed."

He left the store and went back to his home- the home he had decorated with Brigit in mind. He caught a glimpse of Isadora in the library and went to see what she was doing. She grabbed a book and sat in a chair to read it. The sympathy he felt for her melted into a fury that consumed his entire being. He stalked off in anger and avoided her at all cost. They were forced to see each other at supper when she cooked without even asking where everything is. She must have figured it out on her own. They did not speak throughout the course of the meal and he noticed Isadora trying to say something but stopping herself each time. He did not like a woman that could not speak her mind. He walked off the minute he was done without a glance back.

Dora collected the dishes and struggled with tears. Even when she felt alone before, she always had Brigit to talk to and to cry with; now, she was truly alone. Her husband hated her. Her sister hated her. Her father had always hated her so that was not anything new. And now, she even hated herself. She cleaned the kitchen and took her book upstairs with her. The bedroom seemed so large and dark now that she was alone in it. She sat on the bed and laid back. Dora regretted ever listening to her father. How could she hurt him so badly? How could she have hurt her sister so badly? And how can she live for the rest of her life with a man that neither loves her nor wants her?

William lay in his own bed wondering nearly the same thing as Dora. He hated that his wife was not his Brigit. He hated their father not only for deceiving his, but also for thinking so lowly of Isadora. His new….bride…was nothing like the one he had intended to marry. She was quiet and reserved where Brigit was always laughing and speaking her mind. Guilt bit at his conscience for how he was treating Isadora but he was sure she had just as big a part in it as her father. No self-respecting woman would agree to deceive her sister's fiancé and marry a man she did not love unless she too wanted it. He awoke filled with bitterness towards his wife. Smelling food, he went down and saw her making his breakfast. He sat and began to eat sullenly.

"Good morning, William" she said softly

He did not answer

She bit her lip and sat with her own plate, clearly understanding that he did not wish to converse with her. They ate in silence as they had the night before and William left to go check on his cattle. He still felt a little bad about how he was treating Isadora but not bad enough to go fix what he had already done. He worked on his farm, wallowing in his self-pity as his wrong wife cleaned and cooked in solitude.

**Chapter Four**

They continued like this for two months, not speaking or doing anything together except eating. She hated going into town with him because her sister still was not speaking to her and everyone in town was gossiping that marrying her sister's fiancé was the only way she could find a husband. William had no idea of the humiliation Isadora faced in town. She agreed to go with him because she had been feeling poorly and wanted to visit the doctor. He dropped her off in front of his office and she went inside.

"Doctor Baynard?"

He looked up "hello Dora." He offered a friendly smile

"I have not been feeling like myself lately and thought I should make sure I am alright."

He stood and asked her some questions, then smiled and took off his glasses.

"My dear Dora. You are going to be a mother."

She went white "I-I'm expecting a child?"

He nodded "Yes you are."

He did not charge her for the visit and she waited outside for William to pick her up. He helped her into the carriage and glanced at her "What did Doc say?" he said finally

She twisted her ring and chewed her lip

"Well?" William asked again as they got closer to home.

"I'm pregnant."

He stopped the carriage "Impossible! We've only been together that one time!"  
"It only takes one time." she said softly

"Not if you've been unfaithful."

She looked at him in horror "I have endured much these past two months, but I have never been with another man." She said with carefully bridled fury.

He glared and looked back out on the road. They did not speak for the rest of the drive home and she went into the house the minute they pulled up.

Dora leaned against the door in her room crying her eyes out. She placed a hand on her still flat belly.

"I promise to love you like no mother has ever loved, Little One. I promise to be the best mama in the whole wide world." The tears kept falling and she cradled a hand against her belly. Even though her husband did not love her, he had given her a gift she never thought she would be given- a child. Her very own child to love and adore as she never had by anyone but Brigit and just knowing that her child grew within her womb, gave her reason enough to be happy. She cooked their supper happier than she had been in the two months she had been married and struggled against the nausea she felt. She placed William's meal down in front of him and ate her own slowly. He frowned at her

"Why are you eating so slowly?"

She looked up, surprised he was speaking to her "I am feeling nauseated."

"Why?"

"The baby."

"Oh"

She ate her toast and remained silent, unsure of what to say to him. As she chewed, she nervously played with a loose, red ringlet of hair and wondered if her baby would favor her or William. She hoped it looked like her husband. William insisted that he and Dora began attending Sunday worship services again and the thought made her feel ill. She did not tell him this, of course, but she hated being among the gossips and worse, her sister, who would not speak to her. She sat next to him in his pew, shaking hands folded in her lap. He did not offer one reassuring smile or glance and her already broken heart cracked a little more. She heard the ladies behind her whispering about her and her deceitful acts and that the parson had allowed such a sinner into the house of God. Her eyes burned with tears but she would not let them fall. She would not let any of them see how this affected her. Dora longed to tell Brigit about the baby but when she approached her sister, Brigit turned on her heel and left. Her Da left without a word and Dora followed her husband to their buggy. She was used to the silent ride home and managed to keep her tears at bay until he helped her out of the buggy and she escaped into the house again. As she cooked the supper, she broke down into hard sobs.

William hated that he felt guilty about the way he treated Isadora. She deserved his censure, her sister's hatred, and the ladies' gossip. She was the one that had deceived him into this marriage he did not want. He knew all of that to be true, so why did it prick his conscience when she looked at him with those sorrowful, green eyes and he just knew she had been crying? Why did he even care if she had been crying? The fact that she was carrying his child did nothing to make him feel anything different towards her. He knew that she had wanted to cry the entire ride home and part of him had wanted to tell her not to listen to any of those biddies in town, but….he hadn't. He had let her sit there, alone in her misery and pain. Why did it suddenly feel so wrong?

**Chapter Five**

Dora took delight in every aspect of her pregnancy. She grinned with delight when she finally began showing and cried when she felt the first little flutter of movement. She knitted baby blankets and worked out names in her head as William worked outside on the ranch.

"What do you think, baby?" she said softly "Colin William or Judah William if you are a boy and Diana Brigit if you are a girl?" she rubbed it "Diana Brigit is for my mother and sister. And, well to be perfectly honest, I just like the names Colin and Judah." She smiled and knitted the soft yellow blanket. She had not even bothered to ask William's thoughts on a name because as far as she knew, he did not even care. He still rarely spoke to her, if ever. Her sister would not talk to her. The ladies in town still gossiped. The only thing that made Dora's life bearable was the new life inside her. She glanced at the time and stood slowly to start William's supper. She sang softly under her breath as she cooked. He came in and took off his gloves. She dared a peek at him and saw that familiar anger in his eyes. She looked back down at her stew and did not say a word.

William watched Isadora, now round with his child, cook his supper and felt nothing but anger. It should be his Brigit cooking his meal and expecting his baby, not her sister.

"Won't be home for supper, Isadora."

She looked up "Oh. Ok."

He left and went into town. He stopped in front his father-in-law's store and went in. Brigit was at the counter and looked up

"William" she breathed

He rushed to her "Bridge." He smiled at her

"How are you? And Dora?"

He scowled "She's fine. Pregnant and such. She isn't you."

Brigit hesitated "She is your wife, William."

He flinched "In name only."

"She's expecting your child."

He sighed "I wish it were you."

"We cannot change what has happened." She said sadly

William kissed her hands "I could never love Isadora. She has no life. She never speaks. She isn't nearly as lovely as you."

Brigit watched him "Oh William. That is just how Dora is. She has always been shy."

"Don't stick up for her, Brigit. She ruined our lives!"

"I know."

"She stole our happiness away. I intend to punish her for it."

"Sounds like you already are." Brigit commented

He shrugged "I have no feelings for her."

"What about the child?"

"I have trouble seeing it as mine."

"Really?"

He nodded "Just like I have trouble thinking of Isadora as my wife."

She caressed his hands absently "I am sorry"

"You are not to blame, My Brigit. Not in the least. Your father and Isadora must bear all the blame."

She nodded in agreement and watched him  
"I'll always love you , Brigit"

"William" she said softly

He kissed her forehead "I better get home. It's getting late."

She nodded "Goodnight, William."

He turned and left the store and went home. He went inside and found Isadora asleep in her chair, knitting in her hand. He stood there and watched her for a moment and sighed, scooping her up in his arms and laying her down in her bed. Without thinking, he smoothed the red curls off her cheek then straightened and went to his own room. He refused to think about how soft her cheek was and how her hair smelled of vanilla. He scowled and prepared for bed. He lay there for a few hours thinking about Brigit and Isadora. One he longed to call his wife and the other the woman who actually bore the title. He had not really taken the chance to get to know Isadora. He did not know what her side of it was…not that he cared. William barely got a wink of sleep all night, as his conscience troubled him as never before.

**Chapter Six**

Dora hummed to her small bump as she sewed baby clothes, made from some of her old dresses. "Hush, hush, time to be sleeping. Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping. Dreams of peace and of freedom. So smile in your sleep, bonny baby." She sang softly as she sewed. She kept singing the lullaby as she sewed, unaware of William coming into the house. He watched her, entranced for a moment. Isadora never looked lovelier to him than he had in that moment. Her soft Irish lilt was more pronounced when she sang the song and he could not take his eyes off her. Her russet color hair was loose and it fell in its usual springy curls and he never thought her freckles looked more beautiful than they did in that moment as she sang to their unborn child. For a single moment, William allowed himself to think of her as his wife Isadora and not just Isadora. She looked up and noticed him there, the spell he was under broken.

"William?" she said softly

He looked at her, nodded, and walked off, leaving her to wonder what had transpired there. She finished her sewing and went to start breakfast.

Isadora grew heavy with child and her spirits seemed lighter than they had in all the days William had known her. She smiled more, even though he rarely smiled back, and she prepared for the eminent arrival of their child. He watched her make sure every little thing was perfect for their baby. She chattered away about the babe, even if he never answered and he noticed she could be a real chatterbox. As for Isadora, she could barely wait to become a mother, to have something to love unconditionally, and to have someone love her. Dora held in her heart the secret that she hoped and prayed that William would one day come to love her. She had privately settled on the name Judah for a boy and Diana for a girl. Though she may have seemed like any other expectant mother, Dora was still longing inwardly for the love of her sister and her husband. She craved William's attentions and drank up the few he bestowed upon her. Slowly, she had begun to accept that William would never love her. This realization occurred as she reached her eighth month of pregnancy and William noticed the bloom go out of her. Isadora had been glowing and rosy during her pregnancy and it secretly alarmed him to see her so wilted and downtrodden. He would not ask her what was wrong however, because his heart was so closed off at the idea of loving Isadora. She cooked and lived alongside him in nearly complete silence.

Dora scrubbed the kitchen floor around her large midsection and blew a wayward curl out of her face. She had a sudden urge to make sure her house was spotless before she had the baby. She scrubbed away and popped her head up when the door opened.

"Wipe your feet!"  
She paled at the sight of her husband "Sorry William."

He frowned like he always did "Isadora! What are you doing?"

"Scrubbing."

"What? Why? Are you crazy? Or just plain stupid? You are about to have a baby!"

She sighed softly "It had to be cleaned."

"At the expense of your health? And the health of our child?"

Isadora shrugged "It had to be done."

"Quit saying that."

She stood with much effort and clenched her hands "I am ever so sorry, Mister Blake. If you will excuse me, I will be off to bed." She said though clenched teeth.

She spun on her heel and went to her room. Once again, Dora looked through her box of things for the baby. She wiped at stubborn tears and ran her fingers over the tiny pieces of clothing she had made. She never asked William for anything so the few dresses that she owned were either let out to allow for her wider girth or made into baby clothes. She refused to ask him for money to buy material. She placed her hand on her belly and was rewarded with a firm kick. She smiled a little and closed her eyes.

"I love you, my own little baby. Mama loves you. Even if your father never loves me, I will always love you." she whispered

She cried and talked softly to her unborn child as she lay in her bed, all hope of ever being loved completely gone.

**Chapter Seven**

As Dora entered her ninth month, she was equal parts nervous and excited. She cleaned up the breakfast dishes as William worked outside. Her back had started to ache earlier and she placed a hand on the small of it. She gasped when she looked down and saw a puddle of water at her feet. Her hands started to shake and she went to find William. He was thankfully in the barn.

"William?"

He looked up

"I need a doctor. It's time."

His eyes grew wide "time for what?"

"The baby. Time for the baby." She said calmly

He shot up and got his horse ready "I'll be back!"

He rode off and she went back into the house. The contractions were coming faster and harder. She paced in her room, willing the baby to wait until the doctor arrived. She gasped aloud when a contraction had her nearly doubled over in pain. She cried out just as the doctor rushed in with his wife. They got her into bed and checked on her baby.

"Nearly done, Dora." The doctor smiled "Just a few more pushes."

She nodded and did as she was told. The doctor's wife murmured soothing words as she delivered her child into the world. She heard a cry and grinned even though she was exhausted.

"Is the baby ok?"

"Just fine Dora. A healthy little boy."

She started to cry as he placed him in her arms "hello my little Judah. "she whispered "I'm your mama." She kissed his tiny nose "I love you Judah William Blake." Her tears just would not stop as she stared in wonder at her child. She honestly could not believe he was finally here. The doctor and his wife left the room leaving her alone with her little boy.

William looked at Doc and Mrs. Doc when they exited.

"Congratulations, William. You have a son. Dora called him Judah William."

He started when he heard the middle name. William forced a smile.

The doctor frowned "Don't tell me you're still sour over marrying Dora."

He narrowed his eyes "She deceived me"

He scoffed "Dora O'Malley Blake is one of the most honest women I have ever known. She would not harm a fly, much less her sister. She would give up life and limb for Brigit."

William snorted "She tricked me into marrying her."  
"Have you ever considered that maybe she had no part in it?" Doc sat across from him

"How could she not be part of it?"

"Galen O'Malley never cared a whit for Dora. She almost never had new dresses like her sister did. She wore threadbare dresses until the patches had patches but never complained because she loved her sister so much, it didn't matter to her. Dora used to help me in my office before her father started forbidding it. I heard him call her such names that made me madder than a hornet but Dora never sassed back or spoke ill of him. She took his abuses like a saint. When she would show up with a black eye, she would refuse to tell me where she got it. Dora is a good woman. Stop wallowing in your self-pity and get to know the amazing lady you married. It may have been a mistake at first, but maybe it'll be a blessing in disguise."

Doctor and his wife left, leaving William alone with his thoughts. Were they right about Isadora? He peeked in her room and saw her asleep with their child. He watched his son sleep and then went into his own room. The guilt pricked him again. He had not realized how abusive Galen had been to Dora, both physically and emotionally. That made him feel worse than anything else, knowing that his wife was quiet because she was scared. He sighed and tried to sleep but it evaded him.

Dora loved being a mother. Having a child to love and nurture gave her more joy than she ever knew it was possible to feel. Her son lit up her world like nothing else ever had and she thanked the good Lord daily for sending her this bundle of joy. She cooed to her son as she held him on her lap. Nuzzling his soft cheek, she smiled and smelled his sweet baby smell. He rewarded her with a smile and she kissed his little nose. William barely looked at them but he was not as quiet as he once was. It made her so angry that he would not hold or look at their Judah. It made her want to scream because he was their baby and he refused to acknowledge him. She laid Judah in his cradle and started on supper. William had gotten the cradle and that was the one and only thing he had done for his son. He walked in and barely muttered hello. Something snapped inside her

"Will you please stop being so grumpy all the time?" she looked at him

He turned blazing blue eyes on her "Why?"

"Judah deserves a happy home."

"Ah yes. Judah. The son I had no part in naming and only a small part in conceiving with the woman who pretended to be my fiancé!"  
Dora glared "I did not want to deceive you but Da gave me no choice. I can deal with him hating me. He always has and I don't expect that to change, but do not preach to me about your suffering! I have lost the one person that meant anything to me. My sister won't even look at me and it breaks my heart. Everyone in town thinks that the only way I could married was to steal you because I'm so ugly. On top of that, I live with a husband who breaks my heart daily and doesn't even care. A husband who despises me and wishes me dead every time he sees me. Do not speak to me of your suffering for I have suffered greatly this past eleven months. I am sorry I let my Da deceive you. I am sorry I hurt you and my sister. It pains me every day because when she hurts, I hurt. So go right ahead and take your hatred out on me as Da always did but do not take it out on our son. Love him. I beg you. Love Judah if you cannot even like me."

By the end of her rant, William was staring wide-eyed at his wife. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was furious, he could tell. The silence was interrupted by a cry from Judah. She spun on her heel and went to check on the child, then paused and looked at him  
"And I hate being called Isadora."

She disappeared into her bedroom, leaving William alone with his thoughts. He had not really ever considered Dora's suffering. He made up his mind to try to be better to them. Dora exited, son in her arms and William stood "Let me hold him"

She looked at him in shock and slowly relinquished her son to his arms. He caught her hand "I am sorry Dora." He said softly, noticing her nearly completely worn dress. He made up his mind to buy her material the next day. His wife needed a new dress or two. She looked down at their hands and then back at him. She nodded once and went to finish their supper. William talked to his son softly and grinned when he giggled.

"Hey little man. I'm your daddy" William cooed. "I haven't been very nice to you or your mama and I am awfully sorry about that. I'm gonna be a good daddy. You wait and see."

Dora watched her husband and her son as she cooked. He was so good with their boy. Dora smiled when Judah laughed which caused her husband to start laughing. She spooned their soup into bowls and went to collect Judah. William shook his head

"I've got him, Dora." He smiled at her

She actually smiled back and took her seat. He looked over at her

"You changed your hair."

She touched the neat bun she had wrestled her red curls into and nodded

"I like the braid you always wear or when you wear it down."

She flushed "I didn't realize you had noticed."

"I noticed. I just didn't tell you I noticed." He smiled sheepishly

She giggled softly "I'll take it down."

He grinned "Much appreciated, Doe."

Her smile faded "that's Brigit's nickname for me."

He nodded "Should I not call you that?"

She hesitated "I think… I think you should call me it. I miss hearing it."

He smiled "Alright, Dora-Doe"

She laughed "That is a new one."

He helped her put Judah to bed then with the dishes. He looked at her sorrowfully

"I am sorry, Dora."

She looked up at him and listened

"I treated you so terribly, Doe. You didn't deserve it and I was wrong."

She gasped a little

"Dora I was so cruel. How did you bear it?"

"How I have always born it. "

"You mean with your pa?"

She nodded "He never liked me. Not for one minute."

"Why?"

She shrugged "I really don't know. He just always has. He was happy to be rid of me."

William watched her "and I didn't make it any better for you here. I acted just like your father."

"With the exception of raising a hand to me." She muttered but he heard it

"He hit you?"

She paled and nodded "mostly it was when he was angry after Mama died. He never yelled at or hit Brigit. But I never minded. She never deserved it."

"Neither did you, Dora."

"Maybe I did in a way…"

"You never did. I swear to you. Your pa was wrong to hurt you. Just as I was wrong."

"You had a right to be. We had deceived you."

"Your pa played the biggest role in that."  
She shrugged and he noticed a tear trail down her cheek. He reached out and brushed it off "Don't cry Dora-Doe"

She blinked and chewed on her lip "I had better get to bed. Judah wakes up in the night."

He backed up, understanding it would take time for them to open their hearts to each other and nodded "Goodnight, Dora."

"Goodnight William" she said softly.

They each went to bed but found themselves thinking of the other.

**Chapter Eight**

Dora laughed merrily as her son squealed in delight. William was tickling him with his whiskers he had not shaved yet and Judah loved it. Her boy was growing so fast. Already four months old and quite the little man. William looked up at her and winked. She grinned and sat on the floor with them. He laced their fingers, as was their habit when she was close enough to him. She was still cautious with her heart because she was so afraid of it breaking.

"And just when are you planning on shaving, Mr. Blake?" she teased him

"What? Don't you like my whiskers, Mrs. Blake?" he grinned

She pursed her lips in thought "Hmm. I don't hate them…"  
"That didn't answer my question." He chuckled

She grinned "I am aware."

He laughed "Dora Blake you are a tease!" he tickled her neck with his whiskers and succeeded in making her squeal and laugh.

"William!" she laughed

He grinned and kissed her cheek "If you really want me to shave…." He sighed

"No you may keep them, if you wish to." she tugged on his beard "I am growing used to them."

He kissed her fingers "Why thank you, Dora-Doe."

She smiled and shook her head "I should go make supper." She started to stand and he grabbed her waist  
"Stay with us-just a moment longer?"

She smiled and sat back down with her two boys "Alright. If you two insist."

"We do." William nodded

She took Judah in her arms and smiled "He is growing much too fast for my tastes."

William nodded, smiling "Four months already."

She kissed her boy's nose "I wish I could slow down time. I don't want him to grow up."

"We will just have to give him siblings quickly." William said casually

Dora blushed and refused to comment on that.

She hugged Judah close to her heart and kissed his soft hair

"His hair is reddish." She said

"Much like his Mama's" he tugged a red curl

She smiled and nodded "Poor thing."

"What? Why?"

"I prayed our child would not look like me." She admitted

"Why?"

"Well… on account of me being so plain. That is why my Da made me marry you , remember?"

William nodded "But he was stupid."

She laughed "I do own a mirror William. I can see that I am plain. It has never really bothered me much."

He frowned "Dora-"

She cut him off "Really, William. It is ok"

He watched her for a moment and realized she was not ready for him to argue that she was, in fact, quite pretty. Lately, William had begun to see her as beautiful. She played with their baby and he watched them with a smile on his face. She stood to feed the baby and William helped her up

"I need to go into town, Dora. Do you need anything?"

She shook her head "I'm fine." She smoothed the material of her new green dress and disappeared into her room. He went outside and saddled his horse. He rode into town, thoughts full of Dora. He knew he loved her. He knew that she was the only woman in his heart, and she was meant to be his all along. Love for his Dora made him able to wait for her to love him in return. He couldn't recall loving Brigit the way he loved Dora. Dora filled his every thought and just imagining her wide green eyes made him smile. He loved her freckles, her curly red hair, her sweet smile and just about everything about her. He grinned and rode into town to buy his family a gift.

Dora fed her baby and laid him in his crib for his nap. She went to start supper and had to get some eggs from the chicken coop. She stiffened when she heard something that sounded like a war cry. She looked up and dropped her eggs when she saw a band of Indians riding towards her home. She picked up her skirts and ran, her only thoughts were for her son's safety. She dashed in the house and grabbed him, a small bag of his clothes and her mother's Bible. She hefted her son into the sling and ran out the back door and into the woods. As she ran, she prayed under her breath

"God save us. God help me. Help me save my son."

William headed home and saw smoke coming from the direction of his house. His blood ran cold thinking of his wife and son in his house. He rallied a few men to come help and rode hard for his home. He saw it was ablaze with fire and he leaped of his horse.  
"DORA! JUDAH! "He yelled as he ran towards the house. The parson grabbed his arm

"William! Don't go in there!"  
"My wife and son are in there! I have to save them!" his panic increased as the house burned

"Dora! Judah! Dora-Doe answer me!" he cried loudly as he watched his home collapse into ashes. He sank to his knees "NO!" sobs shook his frame and regret filled his heart.

The parson kept his hand on William's shoulder.

"I never told her parson. I never told her how I felt, what I thought of her. How could I have never told her?"

The parson looked at him in sympathy

"And my son. I've lost my boy too." He groaned in agony and felt as though his heart had been torn asunder.

Dora ran until her legs could no longer carry her. She looked down at Judah and kissed his forehead.

"Don't you worry baby. We will find your daddy soon."

She walked and looked for something familiar. Her eyes darted around the forest fearfully. It was getting dark and she would probably have to sleep outside with her child. She wrapped him up in her shawl and held him under her coat. She started to sing softly as her eyes drifted shut.

William wandered around his property for a while, unsure of how to feel. His wife and son were dead and he felt empty, like nothing would ever be ok again. He closed his eyes and cried again.

"Why God? Why did You take them from me? Why did You take Dora before I could open my heart to her?"

He walked along and paused when he heard soft singing. He was sure he was just hearing things as the voice sounded just like his Dora. He walked closer and picked up speed when he realized he was not dreaming.  
"Dora!" He cried when he saw her

She looked up "William!"

He rushed over and gathered her onto his lap "Oh Dora. My own sweet Dora" he cried into her neck

"Whatever is the matter William?"

"I thought I lost you. Both of you." he kissed Judah's head

"What? Why?"

"Our house burned to the ground and I thought you and Judah were inside."

She cupped his cheek "Oh William. I saw the Indians approaching and grabbed Judah and ran. I only took with me a few nappies and Mama's Bible. Oh William I am so sorry about the house."

"I don't give two pennies about my house. You and Judah are safe. I was sure I would never see you again. Never touch you again. That was more agony than I could bear. I can build another house but I can't get another Dora Tabitha Blake."

"You could have…." She trailed off

"I wouldn't have married Brigit, even if you had been dead."

Her eyes went wide "You wouldn't have?"

"Don't you get it Dora-Doe? There is and never will be anyone for me but you."

She started to cry "Do you mean it?"

"My biggest regret when I thought I had lost you was not telling you what I feel inside. Isadora Tabitha Blake, I love you. I have loved you since you sang a lullaby to Judah when he was still inside you. I let anger fester until it made me a person I never wanted to be. You, Dora, have made me a better man and I cannot imagine my life without you in it."

She started sobbing in earnest

"Oh Dora. Don't cry." He begged

"William Blake, I love you."

He paused then grinned "You do?"

She nodded "I have loved you since the moment I met you. I wished I was prettier when we met because I wanted you to love me and not Brigit."

William smiled at that "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

More tears streamed down her cheeks and he reached up to wipe them.

"Dora, you may have not always been the bride I wanted, but you were the bride I needed. "

He scooped her off his lap and stood her up

"What are you doing?" she smiled

He winked and got down on one knee

"Marry me, Dora. Be my wife from this day forward."

She tilted her head "I already am your wife."

He kissed her hand "I mean my true wife. "

She grinned "Then yes. I will marry you."

He stood and cupped her face "I wanted to ask you, Dora, since I never did ask you."

She smiled "Thank you William. I do love you so."

He leaned down and kissed her for the first time since their marriage. They pulled apart when they heard a squawk from Judah. William laughed and lifted him out of the sling

"Hey fella. Am I not allowed to kiss your mama when you're around?"

Judah cooed and kicked his legs. William grinned and kissed his nose.

"Gosh Doe. I'm so relieved you are both ok" he planted a kiss on her temple and walked next to her.

"I just grabbed him and ran."

"Thank God you did." He looped his free arm around her waist

She beamed up at him and he kissed her quickly.

"You know, Dora, I'm suddenly very glad your pa tricked me into marrying you. You're the best thing in my life. You and Judah"

She grinned "Took you long enough." She teased

He laughed "Well well well. It looks like my Dora- Doe has some sass in her yet."

"It's always been there. Only Brigit knew about it." Her smile faded

He squeezed her "Aw Dora."

"I still long for her."

He nodded "I know, honey."

"She is never going to forgive me. She won't even acknowledge Judah. Sometimes I think I will never hear her voice again"

He tugged her closer "Have you tried talking to her?"

"Every time I am in town"

He frowned "I think I have a fault in that."

She looked up at him

"I went to see her before Judah was born. I was still angry with you"

"And you said unkind things?"

He winced and nodded.

"Like what?"

"Dora I don't wish to rehash it"

"Tell me"

"I said you were too quiet and not as pretty as her" he winced again "And that I would never love you"

She looked away and hugged her waist "You said that?"

"That was before Judah was born. I've changed since then Doe"

"I'm quiet because when I grew up, every time I said anything, Da would get so angry with me. I learned rather quickly to keep my thoughts to myself."

"Dora you don't have to explain-"

"I was scared you'd be the same as him" she interrupted "and that you might raise a hand to me"

He shook his head hard "I would never."

"And I know I am not as pretty as Brigit but you seem to like me anyway."  
"Dora. I love you"  
she offered a small smile "So you have said."

He kissed her "I do love you. I am so sorry about every vile thing I said about you. Forgive me. I beg you"

"No begging required, William. Love holds no records of wrongs." She smiled

"I married the smartest woman alive." William declared proudly

She laughed "You did?"

He nodded "Of course I did"

They walked back towards their land and Dora gasped at the charred remains of their home. William held her close "You're safe. Judah is safe." He whispered as if to remind himself

She nodded "We are just fine."

He kissed her head "We can camp out in the barn until I rebuild the house…that is if it's safe for the baby."

She thought it over "It should be ok for now."

"Good. I sleep where you sleep now, wife." He said the word with love

She smiled "and I sleep where you sleep husband."

He turned her in his arms and threaded his fingers in her red curly hair. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers sweetly, then more insistently. Dora melted in her husband's arms and kissed him back. he lifted her off her feet and kissed her. She giggled as he walked her over to the hay bales.

**Chapter Nine**

Rebuilding their home was a much slower job than both of them had thought and Dora decided for Judah's health that they had better stay in town. William insisted on going with them even though Dora had said they could manage on their own. Dora did enjoy waking up snug in her husband's arms and hadn't argued too fiercely. She stirred and yawned on their last morning in the boarding house and smiled. William tugged her closer "Go back to sleep, woman." He mumbled sleepily

She grinned "We get to go home today William. How can I sleep?"

"Maybe because your husband is sleepy?"

She laughed and kissed him "You may sleep if you wish. I am much too excited."

He kissed her back "your kissing has awoken me"

"Oh good Sleeping Beauty" she laughed

He tickled her waist "I really do like your sassy mouth, Doe." He grinned

She squirmed and giggled "I am glad for it is going nowhere"

"Know what else I like? When your soft Irish accent pops out."

She smiled "We left Ireland when I was still a small girl. Brigit wasn't even born yet. I suppose I never quite lost all my accent."

He ran a finger down her cheek "I like it."

She leaned into his hand "I like you"

"That was very sappy" he smirked

"Oh hush"

Judah woke up and fussed so she fetched him and they all cuddled together for a few more moments before changing and heading to their new home. Dora clapped in delight when she saw their new home

"Oh William! It's so beautiful!"  
He kissed her cheek "I built it just for you, Doe"

She hugged him as they stood in front of it. "I love it"

They went in and she slowly looked around each room. She ran her hands over the new bed frame in their room and smiled

"I stocked the wardrobe too" William said from the doorway

She went to look and her hands flew to her cheeks "You bought me new dresses!"

He grinned "You deserve it, love"

She giggled and pulled one out. "Oh thank you"

"Anything for you" he smiled

She rewarded him with a kiss and put the new dress on for church. She and William sat beaming next to each other in their pew and the parson preached on forgiveness. William took Dora's hand in his and smiled lovingly at her. The town gossips all stood whispering about them and William scowled. Dora patted his hand and ignored them.

At the end of the service, they left and started towards their wagon

"Dora." A familiar voice said

She froze and spun around "Brigit."

Her sister walked towards them "I am so sorry. Please forgive me"

Dora started to cry and Brigit looked at William in dismay

"She thought she would never hear your voice again, Brigit" he explained.

Brigit rushed forward and embraced her sister crying hard herself.  
"I am sorry!" Brigit sobbed

"I am too!"

The sisters clung to each other and William could not help but grin happily. His Dora's heart would now be complete.

Dora wiped her face and smiled "I missed you so much"

Brigit sniffled " I let my anger get so intense that I missed a whole year with my sister. I missed the birth of my nephew."

"Would you like to meet him now?"

Brigit sobbed again as she held the squirming Judah. William rescued his son and slipped his arm around Dora's waist.

Brigit beamed "I am so glad you two are so happy"

William kissed the top of Dora's head as she grinned "The Lord works in mysterious ways."

Galen O'Malley came charging up and glared at Dora

"Isadora" he said coldly

Dora wilted slightly and William glared right back at his father-in-law

"Galen" he nodded

Galen glanced at William "You keeping her in check? I always found that backhanding her sassy mouth usually worked."  
"I usually reward her sassy mouth with a kiss, myself"

Dora turned red and Galen sputtered "You don't punish her?"

"No because I love her"

Galen laughed bitterly

""I love her Galen. And because I love her, I would never do anything to hurt her. She means more to me than my pride. She means more to me than anything."

Galen rolled his eyes

"If you knew how to love Galen, then you wouldn't prefer one daughter to another. You wouldn't try to hurt Dora. You would love everything about her, as I do."

Dora wiped at a tear and Brigit smiled. Galen stalked home.

Brigit hugged her sister "I am so happy for you. I wanted you to be happy. I am so glad William loves you so"

Dora smiled "The Lord blessed me, Cricket"

She kissed Dora's cheek "I'll come visit soon, Doe."

William handed Judah to Brigit "Mind watching him a second?"

Brigit nodded and William tugged his wife behind the church.

She laughed "What are you doing?"

He ignored her and gave her a heated kiss that spoke of a bright and happy future. He kissed her passionately and she kissed back.

"I love you Dora Tabitha O'Malley Blake. Incessantly."

"That is a mouthful" she teased

And he rewarded her sassy mouth accordingly.

**THE END**


End file.
